


dreams are slow motion

by aeonpathy



Series: anchor of time [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Chatting & Messaging, Cussing, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, More tags to be added, Sexual Humor, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: free things have the heaviest price tag and sometimes, that could be someone's life. how much are you willing to sacrifice for some secrets?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: anchor of time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614286
Comments: 60
Kudos: 79





	1. another pain, another page

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: damn, another shitty chat fic? 
> 
> i'm coursing into hell with this fic so if you don't know what this is, read [this thread](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay/status/1210435193934233600?s=20) first
> 
> taeil: boss man  
> johnny: oracle of delphi, space invader  
> taeyong: vixen  
> yuta: spirited away  
> kun: wicked warlock  
> doyoung: vampire hunter d  
> ten: mrs. officer, tennie  
> jaehyun: sadist, the space  
> sicheng: moltres  
> jungwoo: literal angel  
> yukhei: nessie 2.0  
> mark: "the reaper's kinda hot"  
> xiaojun: zephyr  
> kunhang: medusa  
> renjun: renra  
> jeno: baby fangs  
> donghyuck: helios  
> jaemin: demon spawn  
> yangyang: soul eater  
> chenle: fairycore  
> jisung: puppy

_“was known as the wealthiest man in the middle ages. caused an inflation in cairo.”_

multiple people groan at the question. some have the answer on the tip of their tongues while others stare blankly at the tv, with no clue at who this person possibly could be.

“i bet you it’s a human,” jeno says, his fangs poking out from his mouth. “i don’t know this one...but you guys probably do, and that says something about me.”

“calm down baby fangs,” doyoung replies, digging his hand into the large bowl of tortilla chips between him and xiaojun, who's gnawing on his bottom lip. “this is like, the easiest question of the night.”

jaehyun snorts. “who is mansa musa,” he answers, narrowly avoiding the book yuta hurls at him. “hey dude, what the fuck?”

“i was going to answer,” yuta says, “stop being a greedy bitch, jaehyun.”

_“who is mansa musa!”_

he rolls his eyes in mock annoyance but doesn’t say anything. _i’ll steal your breakfast tomorrow and toss you into the pool, asshole,_ jaehyun thinks, and johnny starts laughing beside him.

he smacks the other’s arm. “stop reading my thoughts, johnny!”

“that’s cheating,” renjun solemnly remarks. “johnny can steal all of our answers, that’s not fair.”

_“built by king nebuchadnezzar ii. named one of the seven wonders of the ancient world.”_

“i’m only listening to jaehyun’s thoughts though!” johnny swears, holding his hands up. “i blocked everyone else out.”

“what are the hanging gardens of babylon,” renjun says before turning to look at him. “okay, and your boyfriend is a huge nerd. stop cheating.”

_“what are the hanging gardens of babylon!”_

yuta grabs the remote and turns up the volume. “of course renjun answers one about a building,” he grumbles, mainly to himself, but renjun sticks his tongue out at him regardless.

it’s a friday night, which means it’s game night in the house. everyone huddles in the main living room to play. jeopardy happens to be a personal favorite (for like, only nine people though) and everyone else watches on with amusement. it’s also very competitive, which is another reason everyone loves game night.

_“a highly poisonous flower. it is a part of the asparagaceae family.”_

everyone turns to look at kun, chenle, and donghyuck, seeing as they’re the ones who spend the most time in the gardens and forest.

“stop staring at me, i can’t concentrate,” chenle whines. he looks up at the ceiling.

donghyuck clicks his tongue. “i don’t know this one, someone else take the question.”

“yes you do,” kun shoots back, and donghyuck pretends not to hear what the warlock had just said. 

“he does know,” johnny confirms as he, too, avoids getting hit by a projectile. this time, it happens to be a pillow.

“you said you blocked everyone but jaehyun, liar!”

chenle lets out a loud _ah!_ and abruptly stands up, startling yangyang and even jaehyun, who jolts at the sudden movement.

“what is a lily of the valley,” he exclaims. he shrieks with joy when the tv says _“what is a lily of the valley!”_ and the boy’s wings start glowing.

“lele, come sit back down,” jisung says _oh so gently,_ and the fairy flies over and crashes on top of him. jisung wraps his arms around the other’s waist and jaehyun swears half of the room is cooing. 

_“undead_ _—_ _”_

“what is jaemin.”

_“existed since the dawn of man as they lingered around to see remnants of their human lives.”_

“what is a vampire,” jeno corrects himself. jaemin turns to glare at him for the undead comment from earlier (jaehyun doesn’t understand why he looks mad because as far as he knows, both of them are undead) and jeno just blindly reaches for his hand and kisses his knuckles.

doyoung mutters something along the lines of, “damn, i haven’t heard this version of vampires in like, so long.”

_“what is a vampire!”_

“we get it, you’re old as fuck,” jeno retorts, yelping when doyoung sticks his hand out to pinch his nape _hard._

the older vampire grins. “at least i can keep up with every century.”

“hey, has anyone seen ten?” a handful of them turn to the voice. taeyong shuffles into the room, rubbing the vestiges of sleep away from his eyes as he blinks at all of them. “fuck, how come none of you guys woke me up in time? did you guys start without me?”

he pouts at them and doyoung sighs. “yeah yeah, come sit next to me,” he says. he and xiaojun scoot over to the left to make more room.

“check the group chat,” xiaojun adds, “i think ten might’ve said something in there.”

as if on cue, jaehyun’s phone vibrates in his pocket and multiple notification sounds go off. he digs his phone out and unlocks it, clicking the chat.

  
  


* * *

**taeil and friends**

**mrs. officer:** who in death's name changed my un to mrs. officer

 **oracle of delphi:** you know how in mrs officer lil wayne goes "now i got her hollering sounding like a siren"

 **mrs. officer:**....

 **mrs. officer:** johnny you are the most irritating mf i know

**mrs. officer** _has changed their username to_ **tennie**

**oracle of delphi:** ITS FITTING THO???

 **tennie:** where's jaehyun

 **vixen:** more like where are you?

 **tennie:** hey baby ;-) miss me that much?

 **vixen:** ten.

 **tennie:** relaaax i'm at the pool with mark

 **tennie:** n technically xuxi but he's in the lake

 **sadist:** aight who the hell changed my user

 **sadist:** also im playing jeopardy with everyone what do u want ten

 **demon spawn:** i mean ,,

 **sadist:** jaemin get OUT 

**demon spawn:** I DID NOTHING ?? man i come in here and get attacked for breathing

 **baby fangs:** first of all

 **demon spawn:** not you too

 **baby fangs:**.....i'm hungry

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** ew

 **baby fangs:** not like that you bitch get ur head out of the gutter dude

 **baby fangs:** like. i actually want food hungry. not blood hungry. and dude there is nothing wrong with feeding...it is how i keep myself living

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** jeno ur dead?? also i know i just. i just say ew out of habit cmon u know this 

**tennie:** jaehyunnie come swim with us <3

 **sadist:** no im playing jeopardy 

**nessie 2.0:** hey i'm back from my swim !!

 **soul eater:** welcome back bro

 **medusa:** jeno i'm making some noodles in the kitchen...do you want some

 **baby fangs:** please ( ´ ▽ ` )

 **medusa:** jeez ur cute 

**demon spawn:** kunhang

 **medusa:** jenooo come to the kitchen pick which one you want

 **baby fangs:** comingggggggg

 **demon spawn:** bruh

 **renra:** hi xuxi

 **nessie 2.0:** RENJUN

 **renra:** hope you liked your swim

 **renra:** brb jeopardy priorities

 **nessie 2.0:** i

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **@helios**

 **helios:** the more y's you add the gayer you are btw

 **spirited away:** heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **helios:** HELPJDHKJSDHFSJ

 **puppy:** LMAO

 **oracle of delphi: @tennie** AND YOU SAID I WAS THE IRRITATING MF??#%$!#%$!

 **fairycore:** HE'S SO ANNOYING HDGJAGFKSHFA

 **helios:** ok but mark what do you want

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** im sleepy 

**helios:** ok and

 **oracle of delphi:** he wants to see you waiting in bed for him

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** MANNNNNN

 **soul eater:** damn bro it really do be ur own

 **puppy:** not @ mark being the one bullied in chat today

 **tennie:** we'll see abt tht tomorrow 

**demon spawn:** nawt mark running upstairs embarrassed as hell

 **helios:** looks like i have to go to bed early </3 i had fun with my 17 wins today

 **renra:** everyone got distracted ten i'm blaming you

 **tennie:** sorry? but the weather was so nice i wanted y'all to come out and SWIM

**medusa** _has changed_ **oracle of delphi** _to_ **space invader**

**moltres:** isnt that so......

 **helios:** hi sicheng :D

 **moltres:** hello donghyuck

 **helios:** were you napping

 **moltres:** no i was playing animal crossing

 **moltres:** btw taeyong you should like......visit my island

 **vixen:** say no more!

 **sadist:** johnny's username...never have seen something so fitting

 **space invader:** you tease me now but your thoughts say something else jae

 **puppy:** EWWWWWWW GTG

 **fairycore:** i wasn't even looking at my phone and all of a sudden i felt disgust so i looked at jisung and he had a look on his face

 **fairycore:** so i looked and now i see why

 **nessie 2.0:** mbn having a soulmate bond

 **renra:** love come join me in the gardens

 **nessie 2.0:** YAY

**sadist** _has changed their username to_ **the space**

**medusa:** hi im back from making jeno some noodles he looks so happy

 **spirited away:** space invader and the space....are you the space being invaded

 **the space:** i dont know nakamoto what do you think?

 **vampire hunter d:** god johnny's like

 **vampire hunter d:** johnny: no thoughts head empty...well...maybe ONE thot

 **the space:** STFUUUUU

 **the space:** I HATE THIS FAMILY BYEEEE

 **tennie:** LMFAOOOOO GET HIS ASS !!

 **medusa:** NOT AT TEN ENCOURAGING THIS??#$!&@ FUCKKK IT REALLY BE YOUR OWN PEOPLE

 **soul eater:** FRRR no one be safe thats crazyyy

 **moltres:** jaehyun kinda a ho tho

 **vampire hunter d:** i know. that's why i said it.

 **vampire hunter d:** he acts embarrassed but that man is the most shameless person i have ever met...and i think coming from ME of all people says something

 **vampire hunter d:** but knowing him he's probably making a stake with my name on it so i'll shut up now

 **spirited away:** doyoung......fearing for his life? that's new

 **helios:** the air is so stuffy i'm getting sweaty SOMEONE TURN ON THE AC

 **helios:** oh thank you for the breeze xiaojun :-(( i love you very much <3

 **soul eater:** xiaojun wya

 **zephyr:** in the kitchen with hendery and jeno?

 **zephyr:** but i'm about to head out and go for a walk in the forest

 **soul eater:** can i come with you?

 **zephyr:** sure? i mean you join me all the time though

 **soul eater:** i'll meet you on the bridge :-)

 **zephyr:** see you soon

 **literal angel:** i just woke up and saw these two. i'm going back to sleep goodnight

 **medusa:** goodnight jungwoo

 **puppy:** gn woo!!!

 **baby fangs:** bye bye sleep well

 **wicked warlock:** gn sleepy

 **vampire hunter d:** i guess i'll go get ready for bed too

 **medusa:** STARES right so what are we doing tomorrow

 **wicked warlock:** you wanna go into town with me tomorrow

 **medusa:** sure what are you doing

 **wicked warlock:** going to the supermarket

 **wicked warlock:** might stop by the arts and crafts store. might get some boba. who knows?

 **medusa:** i like what i'm hearing

 **boss man:** oh my days they finally let me go

 **helios:** yessss taeil come back home

 **wicked warlock:** i'll heat up your dinner

 **vampire hunter d:** taeil i know you did not just say oh my days

 **boss man:** sorry...long day at work and having to be around stuck up people

 **boss man:** FUCKING SHIT ASSHOLE 

**boss man:** aight whats good

 **demon spawn:** there's the taeil i know

 **demon spawn:** how was the council?

 **boss man:** ugh we managed to get some stuff done but i still have to bring it up to the summit at the end of the month so i dunno

 **the space:** omg taeil's coming home finally ,, you missed jeopardy

 **boss man:** fuck

 **boss man:** next week for sure tho :D

 **vixen:** you got it !! <33

* * *

so much for beating his jeopardy high score. at least he can try again next week, though. jaehyun looks around before getting up and walking towards his bedroom.

"goodnight losers," he calls out, "sleep safe."

he hears someone call him a loser as well, but the majority of the replies are of people saying _goodnight_ and _take care, hope you sleep peacefully too._

after he's done brushing his teeth and washing his face, he shreds his shirt off and stumbles out of his sweats. it's nearing summer now and the nights are a little hotter than what they've been the past few weeks. jaehyun opens the windows and flops rather ungracefully onto the bed. he hears the door open behind him.

"babe, at least put your clothes in the laundry basket or hang it on the chair," johnny sighs. yet, he picks up jaehyun's clothes and puts them away. jaehyun feels the bed dip on his right and a cold hand presses on the small of his back. he tiredly swats johnny's hand away.

the other only laughs softly. "jae, at least roll over and let me get under the sheets."

it takes some shuffling and johnny accidentally elbows jaehyun in the arm, but they finally lay under the thin sheet, blanket kicked off to the side.

jaehyun turns to look at johnny. "hey," he says, almost shyly, and johnny smiles at him. "goodnight. i love you."

he feels a kiss against his forehead. 

"goodnight love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy oh boy look who it is
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


	2. yeah yeah yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how much longer would it take to last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is a little tease of what you should expect the rest of this fic ',:)
> 
> tw // mentions of blood

outside, there is warmth, there is light, the beauty of nature, and a soft breeze that xiaojun seems to always have with him. the flowers sway gently as if they’re dancing under the sun without a care in the world. the breeze cools the air, saving everyone outdoors from the sweltering heat. after all, the heat is unrelenting, especially now that summer is around the corner. 

outside, there is the sound of laughter. it sounds like the tinkle of a bell and it reminds xiaojun of the wind chimes that hang around the house. 

there is peace.

which is why a majority of the household is out and about, enjoying the fresh air. kun and donghyuck are bantering back and forth with each other as they harvest herbs for potions, like the dragontail clovers and the moonglow flowers that taeil got in japan.

the peace is broken when he hears yuta shout something from the small amphitheater.

xiaojun watches taeyong and ten spar. it’s scary sometimes, with ten’s razor sharp claws swiping at taeyong’s face while taeyong, who’s also half-transformed like ten, tails out behind him, levitates off the ground and avoids being mauled. 

he lets the wind carry him to the sparring arena to watch the fight closer, although he’s careful not to actually step onto the court. kunhang grins at him from where he sits at the very bottom and pats the spot next to him. xiaojun goes and takes his seat.

taeyong’s eyes are glowing blue and he, too, brings out his claws. with a nasty snarl, taeyong lunges at ten. the front of ten’s shirt rips and ten lets out a bone chilling scream, his eyes all black.

and that’s when xiaojun feels it. the dark red tint that colors his vision, the way his heart starts beating rapidly in his chest, the way he suddenly has the urge to grab the nearest person and _rip_ _—_

“ten, stop. calm down baby, _please._ ”

xiaojun blinks. the feeling had gone as fast as it had come and he, yuta, and kunhang look at each other in shock. the uneasiness starts to settle in between the three of them.

taeyong’s kneeling on the floor as he holds an obviously shaken ten in his arms, traces of his fox spirit gone. ten’s hands and eyes are back to normal and he’s looking at taeyong with tears in his eyes.

the wind starts to pick up in speed and ten makes eye contact with him. xiaojun breathes and wills himself to calm down. moments later, the wind dies down. 

“...i think that’s enough for the week,” yuta says. there’s a slight tremble in his voice. “ten, you good? taeyong?”

“i’m sorry,” ten whispers, “i wasn’t expecting that at all.”

kunhang shrugs. “hey, don’t beat yourself over it. the last time this happened was two years ago. we’re okay, you’re okay. let’s go eat, yeah?”

“i’ll help cook,” xiaojun starts, smiling to reassure that everything's fine. he allows the air to wrap around his legs and he goes up, floating in the air. he zooms past kun and donghyuck, but not before telling them to come and help make lunch.

what a weird day.

* * *

**taeil and friends**

**puppy:** xiaojun said everyone start heading back and get cleaned up because lunch is starting soon

 **boss man:** i just walked past someone and they dress like they could be related to yangyang

 **soul eater:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN

 **literal angel:** LMFAO it makes sense

 **soul eater:** less than slash three why am i being picked on 

**medusa:** LESS THAN SLASH THREE STFUUU

 **vampire hunter d:**???

 **fairycore:** doyoung if u type less than slash three its </3

 **vampire hunter d:** OH i see....

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** mosquitoes keep biting me and tbh i dont see the appeal of my blood

 **baby fangs:** they think ur body is sexy

 **moltres:** my blood shits itself on the first date idk

 **baby fangs:** WHAT

 **demon spawn:** bet mosquitoes be dyin after suckin my blood

 **spirited away:**......jaemin youre dead your blood is the color black of course they would die

 **demon spawn:** touche

 **renra:** i told donghyuck gemini's aren't funny and he shot an arrow at me? man someone come get him

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** but he is funny????

 **zephyr:** mark you laugh at everything donghyuck says you don't get an opinion on this

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** bro

 **renra:** gemini's are unfunny. exhibit a) donghyuck

 **tennie:** gemini's are not funny

 **helios:** IM FUNNY

 **renra:** how

 **helios:** you got me there

 **nessie 2.0:** BYEEE I ACTUALLY LAUGHED AT THAT

 **medusa:** FCUSKVN,SN

 **puppy:** UR SOO IRRIRTANGFFF

 **vixen:** jaehyun jus standing in the kitchen doing nothing

 **space invader:** yesss give us nothing king !!

 **the space:** STOPPPP im thinking rn

 **space invader:** about what

 **moltres:** nawt johnny askin like he isnt a mind reader

 **literal angel:** right

 **nessie 2.0:** what's 4 lunch

 **vampire hunter d:** garlic bread?

 **vixen:** no garlic bread is for next week

 **vampire hunter d:** damn

 **zephyr:** i still can't believe the whole "vampires hate garlic" thing is fake

 **baby fangs:** garlic is yummy

 **spirited away:** what is tomorrow

 **spirited away:** i no longer have a grasp on the concept of time

 **tennie:** um. sunday i think?

 **wicked warlock:** has anyone seen louis

 **soul eater:** FUCK I FORGOT TO FEED BELLA AND LOUIS

 **wicked warlock:** YANGYANG

 **tennie:** F

 **nessie 2.0:** this is what happens when yangyang only thinks about mochi

 **the space:** how many times has mochi been brought back to life

 **demon spawn:** this is like the 20th time

 **soul eater:** look. i would do everything for my corgi

 **boss man:** hey i'm coming home late today

 **fairycore:** okay but make it back before midnight i have a gift for you!!!

 **boss man:** chenle you will make me cry </3

 **vampire hunter d:** less than slash three

 **helios:** less than slash three

 **the space:** brb i'm gonna go swim because y'all just started cookin

 **tennie:** WAIT FOR ME TOO

* * *

xiaojun knows that ten’s still on edge from earlier. with the way the other had given him a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes, xiaojun just _knows_ the other is spooked. he won’t lie and say he isn’t a little alarmed from it either, but ten must be feeling it one hundred times more. the fear still lingers from all those years ago. 

so, he does what he knows best. he yells for chenle, who flies through the open sliding doors with a questioning look on his face. 

“you wanna help me put together a little something for ten? he’s not feeling so well,” xiaojun whispers. chenle’s quick to know what he means, the mask of recognition present on his face, and he simply drags xiaojun out of the kitchen without a word.

“we’ll be back!” xiaojun yells over his shoulder. 

the air is xiaojun’s best friend. it encompasses his body and soon enough, he’s flying next to chenle. they land in the flower garden.

chenle grabs the garden shears off the wall. “what are you thinking?”

“i was gonna let you make the bouquet. i’ll make the note and maybe give him a bath bomb too…”

the fairy hums and starts snipping away at flowers while xiaojun writes a small letter for ten. it only takes them five minutes.

xiaojun breathes and the wind starts picking up again. the window in his bedroom swings open, and moments later, a bath bomb and a spool of shiny silver ribbon flies out. they float down and settle in front of chenle, who unwraps a few inches of ribbon and ties the flowers together. he tucks the note in-between.

with one final, magical touch (more like chenle flicking some fairy dust on the flowers) xiaojun sends the gift towards ten’s bedroom window. thankfully, it isn’t locked and opens easily. he lands them on the table right under the window and closes it.

“air manipulation,” chenle says, shaking his head, “is such a powerful thing to have. i’m kind of jealous, you know.” 

“you’re an elemental fairy,” xiaojun remarks. “you have much more power.”

“much that i still have to learn how to use. also, i don’t have air abilities. the most i can do is make something levitate or fly, but even then, that’s my fairy dust and wings doing the work. and you fly faster. you make storms. air nymphs...your kind is rare. you’d think they’d be everywhere, seeing as, well, there’s air all around us, yet there are only a few of you that exist. you’re dangerous.” 

he doesn’t say more, but xiaojun hears it anyways. air manipulation is unpredictable and more dangerous than it seems. one wrong move—he knows—can be the difference between beauty and destruction.

“but,” chenle says, glancing at him. “you are one of the most vital creatures. you’re a necessity. you have a burden you carry. a responsibility that you acknowledge and are terrified of.”

xiaojun shifts his gaze to the side. “and that’s why i’m surprised i’ve lasted as long as i have. the flames....i see them, you know? they're hungry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


	3. day dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "boo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello i have decided to update i know how shocking

it’s really, really hot outside.

and that’s saying something. sicheng’s a phoenix, damn it, and even _he_ knows it’s too hot outside. he debates whether or not he should actually fly into town or take the actual path down the mesa, which means going through the forest, down into the cave, and through the—

“sicheng, stop, what if someone hears you and figures how to get to the house,” johnny says, walking in with a vial in his hands.

he rolls his eyes.

“it’s almost as if we don’t have a barrier around the house,” sicheng replies back, “and that mind readers are common around here. you have any other jokes, johnny?”

johnny wiggles his eyebrows. “last night after dinner—”

sicheng has never thrown something so quickly at somebody, but he guesses that records are meant to be made. johnny is _hella annoying_ at most, really scary at least. living with someone who can hear people’s thoughts and sort of see the future is not what sicheng really signed up for, but it’s one of the prices he doesn’t really mind paying. everyone is practically his family here. 

“aw, i’ll pretend that you didn’t call me hella annoying. i think you’re family too, sicheng.” johnny places the vial next to the pepper shaker. “don’t touch it. well, that’s what kun said. lord knows what that is.”

“wouldn’t dream of it. anyways, i’m heading into town. i have to buy presents for taeil and donghyuck,” sicheng calls over his shoulder. he gathers his stuff and makes his way to the front.

johnny yells at him right when he’s about to walk through the door.

“stay safe, come back before it gets too dark!”

he yells back at him. “gee, thanks mom! i’ll be back around four!”

_johnny is so, so irritating._

  
  


* * *

**taeil and friends**

**soul eater:** sooo whats this neon blue vial next 2 the pepper mill

 **space invader:** kun says not to touch it

 **soul eater:** and what if i did

 **wicked warlock:** it's a combination of dragon saliva, psychedelic mushrooms, a drop of my blood, some fairy dust, and the wart of a witch boiled together

 **literal angel:** ew that's gross as fuck

 **tennie:** what is the point.

 **medusa:** where do u even get psychedelic shrooms frm

 **soul eater:** idk if uve noticed but we have a forest across the lake

 **medusa:** yangyang shut up

 **puppy:** and that makes what exactly ?????

 **vixen:** you don't....you don't happen to have any leftover mushrooms....do you....

**puppy:**

**nessie 2.0:** i

 **spirited away:** omg taeyong ur so brave i could never

 **vixen:** i'm curious....i gotta try everything once you know

 **vampire hunter d:** this is the same person who does not like taking more than 3 shots. let that sink in for a moment

 **wicked warlock:** it's an experimental potion

 **baby fangs:** isn't dragon saliva poisonous

 **helios:** hey look no one said potion making was the easiest thing in the world

 **fairycore:** yes jeno, it is highly corrosive

 **baby fangs:** then why

 **zephyr:** did you not read what hyuck just said

 **the space:** taeyong's makin curry and he let me try it and fuck that shit is hot

 **vixen:** but i only used 6 green chilies and a quarter cup of curry powder though?

 **demon spawn:** "only 6 peppers" yeah do you ever think about our stomachs

 **vixen:** i feed you all the time

 **space invader:** i think he means the peppers

 **nessie 2.0:** hahaha mouth go ahhhhhhhhhh

 **renra:** bye yukhei

 **medusa:** u crack me up dude

 **nessie 2.0:** yup yup im here all night

 **renra:** guys i cant think rn and its not helping me at all

 **spirited away:** he's been staring at this map for like 10 mins already

 **renra:** bro they did not need to know that

 **nessie 2.0:** you got this!!

 **renra:** i don't think i do

 **nessie 2.0:** i love you and all your sexy brain wrinkles

 **zephyr:** LMFAOO

 **helios:** NOT THE BRAIN WRINKLES !!

 **puppy:** we have progressed the need for brains

 **renra:** i love you too but i have a smooth brain </3

 **soul eater:** yukhei will become a smooth brain enthusiast for you it's okay renjun <3

 **nessie 2.0:** brb i still have to do my essay for my oceanic history course

 **literal angel:** ooooo what are you writing about

 **nessie 2.0:** the hydra war 

**fairycore:** oh the merfolk genocide......

 **the space:** genocide? i think you mean brutal mass murder.

 **the space:** also it's gonna be like 102℉ tomorrow and i think that's unfair

 **the space:** like. it's not even summer yet

 **tennie:** **@helios** tell your dad to calm down

 **helios:** i'll just steal his chariot again or some shit

 **vampire hunter d:** i still don't understand how he lets you off the hook everytime

 **helios:** what can i say? i'm just charming like that

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** hi good morning

 **space invader:** mark ur timing is impeccable me thinks

 **demon spawn:** mf good morning??? it's almost 2 

**space invader:** also why are you texting aren't you working rn

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** who said i couldn't take a smoothie break? it's fucking burning outside

 **vixen:** hi mark

 **medusa:** bruh where is sicheng i was gonna ask him for his switch

 **spirited away:** wouldnt you like to know

 **literal angel:** did you not hear him and johnny yelling at each other this morning

 **medusa:** omg yall fought?

 **space invader:** no dumbass i told him to come back home before it got dark

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** where'd he go?

 **literal angel:** he's in town rn

 **baby fangs:** hyuck wants to do archery training again :/// in this weather :///

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** tell him not to strain himself too much in the heat

 **helios:** i am literally right here

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** don't strain yourself in this heat sunshine haha love you 

**helios:** damn maybe i love you too (♡-_-♡)

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** <3 gtg back to work bye ahaha jeno please don't die

 **demon spawn:** yeah i know you regen health real fast or whatever but i don't want to pull an arrow out of you

 **demon spawn:** hyuck i'm watching you

 **baby fangs:** oh baby, this aint our first rodeo

 **helios:** ;-) see you in 2 jen

 **baby fangs:** ;-))

 **soul eater:** idk about you guys but imma go watch them

 **wicked warlock:** i made lemonade bring it out with you

 **soul eater:** bettt

 **zephyr:** i'll come watch too

 **tennie:** someone remind me to make thai tea tomorrow

 **boss man:** lunch break 

**medusa:** hi taeil enjoy your lunch :D

 **wicked warlock:** i forgot to pack your side dishes :( sorry 'bout that

 **boss man:** baby it's okay you know i'll eat anything you make for me

 **wicked warlock:** flattery will not work today moon

 **boss man:** damn </3

 **the space:** F

 **puppy:** f

 **spirited away:** F

 **fairycore:** F

 **fairycore:** aight nerds gonna go play video games tell me when taeyong's done with the curry

 **moltres:** F

 **medusa:** SICHENG

 **moltres:** jfc what do you want 

**medusa:** switch

 **moltres:** okay

 **medusa:** YESSSS **#KUNHANG4THWIN**

 **medusa:** thanks man i'll see you later

 **moltres:** yeah yeah

 **moltres:** hey nakamoto which one was it again

 **spirited away:** depends on what we're talking about 

**moltres:** what did we run out of

 **spirited away:** lube

 **puppy:** no words

 **space invader:** @$%*&$^*%@

**nessie 2.0:**

**vampire hunter d:** jeez how eloquent of you yuta

 **spirited away:** you know me

 **vampire hunter d:** wish i didn't <3

 **spirited away:** imig speak ur truth king <3

 **moltres:** no idiot i meant the other thing

 **spirited away:** oh the sea berry shampoo 

**moltres:** k thanks bye

* * *

sicheng's walking past an alleyway when it happens.

_"boo!"_

he's so taken aback that he, for one, screeches, and two, his hand becomes engulfed in flames. he swings around, ready to give the person who startled him a death glare and maybe scorch them with his now-on-fire hand, but when he sees who it is, he's tempted to burn the other's hair off. so much for trying to stay cool.

"what the fuck, mark, i'm gonna fucking blast furnace your ass," sicheng cusses, extinguishing his flames. mark laughs loudly, drawing attention from the many people around them (some do double takes, looking terrified, and it takes all of sicheng's power not to laugh at them). even some humans look at mark curiously, but the boy is too busy wiping tears from his eyes.

"shit, i didn't expect the fire," mark catches his breath, "but i think it was worth it after seeing your face. hey, heard you were in town. whatcha doin'?"

"buying donghyuck his birthday present," sicheng grumbles. he's already got a gift for taeil (he got him a new jacket for the off-hours) and he's already bought the shampoo yuta used up (he's going to murder his boyfriend later) and honestly, he's just glad the hand that went up in flames wasn't holding his stuff. 

"well, you didn't hear this from me, but hyuck really wants a glass kalimba, uncharmed," mark winks, giving sicheng a big smile. "anyways, i got to finish up work for the day. my next person..."

mark's smile disappears. "oh. little girl in the hospital."

sicheng sighs. "hey now," he says, pulling the boy into a hug. "i know that'll be difficult for you, but you'll be okay. maybe even stay a little longer with her. make her laugh or something. you have a very contagious laugh."

mark's smile comes back, although it's faint and sicheng almost misses it because it only shows up for a millisecond. "maybe i'll show her a puppy or something," mark whispers. he steps back and gives sicheng one final wave before the swirling darkness behind him brings him to his next task.

sicheng blinks. right. he has a music store to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)
> 
> there's a secret discord server for all hints (and more!) for dasm; if you find the secret acc, dm me on it and i'll send you the link to the server :) because :) we are starting :) this fic :) real soon :)))


	4. make your day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'd fall in love with you every lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-) hi important stuff in end notes

kun’s a little groggy when he wakes up. he lays there, for how long, he doesn’t know, trying to blink the last vestiges of his slumber away. the sun filters through the curtains, illuminating the room with just enough light for him to look at the sleeping figure next to him. his husband sleeps peacefully for the first time in a while. kun smiles to himself, pleased to know that the bed is not empty today. 

taeil’s always coming home late and leaving bed early, and kun can’t do much about it. being a council leader and elven representative is no easy job. thankfully, taeil always calls important days off, which is why he’s actually here.

_“happy anniversary, my love,”_ kun whispers. even though taeil can’t hear him, he still says it. it’s their day. he would love to stay in bed a little longer, but he has things to be doing. like, _very_ important things if he wants to save his marriage.

(he’s being dramatic. taeil, without fail, will love the bare minimum when it comes to him.)

sluggishly slapping a hand on the bedside table, he blindly reaches around until he feels his phone. kun knows the rest of the house is awake, if the chatter downstairs wasn’t enough to realize, but he knows the group chat is more active right now. 

when is it never?

and when he checks his notifications, he groans. three hundred and sixty two missed messages.

* * *

**taeil and friends**

**nessie 2.0:** i fucking hate yangyang

 **nessie 2.0:** we were watching random videos and he put on 

**nessie 2.0:** "dominating alpha wolf boy found his mate asmr"

 **vampire hunter d:** yangyang what the fuck

 **soul eater:** STOPPPPP IT WAS FUNNY

 **soul eater:** THE DUDE HAS A LISPPPP

 **soul eater:** AND HE KEPT SAYING THE SAME FIVE THINGS OVER AND OVER AGAIN

 **helios:** i was uncomfy watching that man

 **baby fangs:** the worst part is idk if a human or an actual wolf boy made the vid

 **puppy:**...the fact that there are ppl who watch that shit unironically

 **nessie 2.0:** yeah yangyang

 **helios:** LMFAOOO

 **soul eater:** YEAH XUXI

 **nessie 2.0:** FUCK YOU

 **nessie 2.0:** i can't believe you would pull this shit during pride month

 **renra:** yangyang ur making me want to be homophobic just for you

 **renra:** you have no rights after putting all of us through that

 **soul eater:** y is everyone yangyangphobic </3 always breakin my heart like this

 **fairycore:** would you rather us be yangyangholic

 **renra:** we already have someone for that

 **tennie:** OKAY we do not need a disaster happening

 **tennie:** WHERE IS KUN. WE HAVE SHIT TO DO

 **fairycore:** fuck ur right

 **medusa:** the way he told us to get up early to help him but where is he??????? 

**wicked warlock:** jeez good morning to you too

 **space invader:** okay now that you're up

**moltres** _kicked_ **boss man** _out of the chat_

**moltres:** game plan by yours truly

 **zephyr:** i thought kun made it

 **moltres:** nah bruh i did

 **spirited away:** can we hurry time is ticking

 **moltres:** okay so

 **moltres:** kun steal taeils phone n then give it to jaemin so jaemin can go hide it in the underworld

 **demon spawn:** wait what

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** you're due a mom visit anyways

 **demon spawn:** oh fuck

 **demon spawn:** yeah yeah give me his phone i'll hide it in my room

 **moltres:** chenle and xiaojun do you know what ure doing

 **zephyr:** flowers?

 **moltres:** flowers.

 **tennie:** that reminds me...thank you for the flowers and card the other week ♡( ◡‿◡ )

 **zephyr:** glad you liked it

 **fairycore:** :D

 **spirited away:** what else do we need to do

 **wicked warlock:** i need to make a potion and like two charms

 **moltres:** nakamoto dude

 **spirited away:** yeah

 **moltres:** circlet

 **spirited away:** fuck

 **spirited away:** yeah i'll go get it

 **spirited away:** mark give me the keys to your bike i'm taking her for a spin

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** sure i'm in the kitchen

 **literal angel:** you guys got him a new circlet?

 **spirited away:** yeah, custom made

 **literal angel:** enchanted?

 **medusa:** i think yuta and kun are enchanting it

 **medusa:** chenle too?

 **fairycore:** ya

 **the space:** wait what about the fireworks

 **helios:** i'm working on it with kun and yuta

 **vixen:** yuta you should make someone else go get the circlet then

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** thats what i said smh

 **space invader:** too late yukhei already took him across the lake

 **nessie 2.0:** whoops

 **vixen:** it's fine

 **vixen:** anyways taeil got a few things

 **wicked warlock:** did he now

 **vixen:** i'm not telling

 **vixen:** johnny don't you even think about listening to my thoughts i will rip your liver out

 **space invader:** noted

 **literal angel:** that's kinda hot tho 

**the space:** cant tell if ur being serious or not

 **vampire hunter d:** jungwoo we're on decoration duty

 **moltres:** oh right

 **moltres:** fairy lights in the gardens

 **renra:** on it

 **wicked warlock:** jaemin where are you

 **wicked warlock:** nvm i see you lol quick catch

 **baby fangs:** nahhh he fr hurled taeil's phone at jaemin's head

 **baby fangs:** i hate people with scary aim

 **puppy:** r we gonna pretend ur not someone with scary aim

 **demon spawn:** is head trauma by phone a thing

 **the space:** im sure it is

 **the space:** JOHNNYYY

 **space invader:** yeah that's my name 

**the space:** read my mind

 **space invader:** fuck you

 **tennie:** johnny choked on his coffee lol jae what did you do to him

 **tennie:** wait don't answer that

 **the space:** ;)

 **vampire hunter d:** not this shit again

 **the space:** nah i'm messing around with him

 **medusa:** jaehyun man...ur wild 4 that

 **the space:** this sexy shit EASY bro

 **spirited away:** i'm in town does anyone need anything

 **space invader:** a new boyfriend

 **renra:** let's not lie now johnny

 **wicked warlock:** idk

 **wicked warlock:** hyuck what are u doing

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** he's uh

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** next to the bamboo with his kalimba 

**nessie 2.0:** they're in the thai garden being gay

 **helios:** happy pride month

 **medusa:** no like they're on a blanket and mark has his guitar and hyuck has his little kalimba and they're just smiling at each other

 **medusa:** there's no reason to be this cute...couples man

 **spirited away:** okay seriously if you need something down here you better tell me now

 **vampire hunter d:** can you stop by the bakery and get me a loaf of banana bread

 **vampire hunter d:** i'll pay you back

 **spirited away:** k see y'all later

 **demon spawn:** hello i'm back

 **demon spawn:** uhhh my mom said hello everyone hope you're all doing well

 **demon spawn:** she also said happy birthday hyuck

 **demon spawn:** and happy anniversary to kun and taeil

 **demon spawn:** and taeyong and ten she's waiting for that wedding invite

 **demon spawn:** also johnny and mark she said "tell them auntie would like to see their faces too" so i'm guessing she wants y'all to go down and see her

 **space invader:** sure tomorrow we'll go

 **demon spawn:** she also said happy early bday to taeil but i'll tell him later or smth

 **demon spawn:** okay i have to go to the library and research this thing for my liberal arts class ttyl

 **baby fangs:** did you want me to bring you some food

 **demon spawn:** no i'll be good

 **baby fangs:** alright

 **literal angel:** UHHHHH

 **literal angel:** TAEIL???? IS AWAKE????

 **puppy:** WELL DISTRACT HIM???

 **puppy:** everyone act natural or else

 **moltres:** how long are we supposed to distract him

 **wicked warlock:** i need all the time we can afford

 **literal angel:** i'm on it, say no more

 **literal angel:** everyone get to the dance studio NOW

 **vixen:** bet

 **tennie:** iVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS

 **fairycore:** but my flowers i'm not done

 **literal angel:** you can finish them later unless you wanted to finish them now

 **fairycore:** i'll finish it now then

 **puppy:** leleeeeee i'm bringing you a smoothie

 **fairycore:** :DDD

 **puppy:** <333

 **vampire hunter d:** ah young love....

* * *

when kun drags taeil back to their room, the other laughs. 

"really? is this why i was stuck in the studio for so long?" taeil asks, letting kun guide him to their balcony. kun rolls his eyes and leans against the railing.

"well, i wanted to do something nice," kun says, "can i not spoil you sometimes?"

taeil raises a brow at him. "you spoil me enough."

kun feels like that's not true with how much taeil does for literally everyone, but he doesn't make a comment for their own sake. their anniversary doesn't need to end with an argument about this. so, he gestures for his husband to come closer and gives him a warm smile.

"c'mon, everyone helped me with preparing this. watch it."

as if on cue, the fireworks shoot up into the air. they create shapes: hearts, stars, and even taeil's family crest. kun sneaks a quick glance at taeil and the other is watching the lights intently. his eyes hold so much happiness, adoration even, and kun thinks that this was a success. slowly creeping back, he grabs the bouquet xiaojun and chenle crafted and the circlet he designed and goes back out.

"hey," he murmurs. taeil turns around and his eyes widen. "don't act surprised. did you really think a fireworks show was the end?"

now it's taeil's turn to roll his eyes. "i'm just grateful. for everything. also, stop trying to one up last year's surprise. i went all out on that one."

kun scoffs. "yeah you did. left me all flustered."

taeil laughs and picks up a white box that was sitting on the table at the other end of the room. he opens it and shows its content to kun. it's kun's favorite cake from his favorite bakery. he turns around and sets the cake back, then pulls out two candles.

"so, i got cake for our anniversary..."

kun's eyes gaze down taeil's back appreciatively, until he's making direct eye contact his husband's ass.

"yeah baby, you sure did..." his voice trails off, and when he looks back up, taeil looks very unimpressed but the glint in his eye gives his mirth away. but, kun's also alert enough to notice taeil's earrings glowing and lets out a guffaw of disbelief, making a full sprint out of their room as a purple bolt narrowly misses his head.

everyone looks at them with amusement as they watch taeil chase kun throughout the house.

and kun? he's _so_ in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> first, happy pride month. and happy belated birthday to donghyuck, too. oh. and wayv full album. it's sexy. what are your favorite songs from awaken the world? 
> 
> second, if you have not already, i encourage you to read and sign all the petitions in the blm [carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) and this twitter [thread](https://twitter.com/goinsupernova/status/1270393799710322690?s=19) and educate the people around you. stay aware, and keep your eyes open. and don't invalidate people when they say they're uncomfortable. or disappointed. and never, ever, defend your idol when they fucked up. don't brainwash yourself into believing something ethically wrong for the sake of defending a person you do not know personally.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


	5. bad alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the way he's screaming out, clawing at his body as he tries not to lose himself to whatever the hell's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i updated (also happy taeyong day!)
> 
> tw // blood, mention of needles, self inflicted injuries

thankfully, it’s not scorching hot outside. jeno's in the mood to watch the koi fish in the pond today or something.

jeno knows there’s the whole _‘vampires perish in the sun’_ thing, but ever since kun gave him an amulet that protects him from burning to ashes, he’s been out and about more times than he’s ever been—and that’s even including his time living as a human. 

still, he lives a simple life, just as if he was human. jeno wakes up, sometimes curled up next to jaemin, he drinks blood out of a cute water bottle twice a week, likes to watch renjun, yuta, taeyong, and ten draw and paint during off-times, takes jaemin out on cafe dates, plays video games into the wee hours of the night, spars and hones his abilities on the weekends.

oh. and works at his job at the town’s pet store. occasionally, he counts the pretty stones and gems on doyoung’s wall to pass time. vampires love counting...and garlic bread.

speaking of garlic bread, jeno peeks around the corner, wary of running into his older brother. he quietly slips into the kitchen and tip toes over to the island, swipes three slices of garlic bread from the cooling rack, then proceeds to make a mad dash for the backyard.

there, instead of running into doyoung, he crashes into lee donghyuck and all of his sunny demigod _‘i’ll fucking hunt you like a harpy does a demigod when they turn thirteen’_ glory. he’s got that look on his face, that look where it looks like he’s bored out of his mind but he’s got something devious up his sleeves, waiting for an unsuspecting victim that he can pull into his antics. 

jeno isn’t unsuspecting of hyuck’s antics, but he falls victim every time. 

“if you come do archery practice with me, i won’t tell doyoung you stole his garlic bread when he asks who took it,” donghyuck says.

just like that, jeno is sold. pulled straight into his antics once again. 

he’s always had a soft spot for him, anyways.

* * *

**taeil and friends**

**vampire hunter d:** who the fuck took my garlic bread

 **vixen:**??? i swear i saw like 9 slices in the kitchen

 **vampire hunter d:** THERES NO MORE!!!

 **fairycore:** sounds like a u problem

 **wicked warlock:** ive never seen someone look so heartbroken over some garlic bread tbh

 **vampire hunter d:** nahhh you don't understanddd garlic bread is so sexy

 **literal angel:** how come you never look at ME like this

 **puppy:** LMAOOO

 **puppy:** who would win garlic bread or jungwoo

 **baby fangs:** doyoung's smart of course he'd say jungwoo if he values living :-)

 **vampire hunter d:** i swear if you took my garlic bread jen

 **helios:** he's been outside all morning with me, there's no way he could've ://

 **vampire hunter d:** oh

 **vampire hunter d: @nessie2.0** LUCAS

 **nessie 2.0:** damn am i living in your mind rent free or what

 **vampire hunter d:** you fucking giant did you eat all my garlic bread

 **vampire hunter d:** because i had 10 and then i gave 1 to taeyong as a late bday compromise and now it's all gone

 **nessie 2.0:** no i didn't take any...i simply do not wish to suffer your wrath...also renjun and donghyuck made some food so i ate what they cooked

 **boss man:** this is why you should've told everyone not to touch until it's okay

 **wicked warlock:** this is why you hide your food

 **boss man:** wow our minds

 **wicked warlock:** it's almost as if we're married or something....

 **soul eater:** HAS ANYONE SEEN LOUIS OR LEON

 **zephyr:**? what ? about ? bella ?

 **soul eater:** xuxi has bella in his lap rn 

**renra:** can confirm she's being a darling rn

 **nessie 2.0:** bella is the only girl in this house...living with all these men...that's why she's my favorite

 **helios:** bella on top of the household fr?

 **demon spawn:** hellooooo

 **baby fangs:** hi nana (♡°▽°♡) how's the food bank

 **demon spawn:** we're taking a 5 min break...ive been bagging carrots all day

 **baby fangs:** do you want me to run you a bath when you get back

 **demon spawn:** yes <3

 **tennie:** YONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 **vixen:**...yes?

 **tennie:** oh lol

 **tennie:** hey where are you i wanna go on a lunch date

 **vixen:** i'm on the bridge

 **tennie:** there's like 346527582974 bridges which one

 **vixen:** pond

 **tennie:** go get ready there's this new noodle place that opened up

 **vixen:** okay

 **puppy:** u kno i will never figure out how ten and taeyong are like. engaged

 **tennie:**?? y

 **the space:** i mean it's a kumiho and a siren together? in theory they're pretty compatible?? i mean they're sappy as hell and disgustingly all over each other and in love

 **puppy:** in theory

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** in theory

 **tennie:** did you expect something else

 **zephyr:** a lot more blood 

**space invader:** there's no need for that they have something else to take care of that

 **vixen:** i hate you

 **space invader:** stop thinking about last night then

 **vixen:** i hate you (2)

 **tennie:** ;-)

 **puppy:** THAT WAS YALL I HEARD IN THE DANCE STUDIO$@&^*#^%^#*&)#$( 

**tennie:** omg im so sorry jisung

 **puppy:** please tell me you cleaned.............

 **tennie:** of course taeyong wouldve chopped my head off if i didnt <3

 **soul eater:** NO ONE HAS ANSWERED ME WHERE ARE THE CATS!!!

 **literally angel:** uhhh i found them

 **soul eater:** WHERE

 **spirited away:** sicheng and i are cat watching

 **spirited away:** well

 **spirited away:** more like i'm playing with the cats as sicheng looks up random facts to tell me

 **soul eater:** oh

 **soul eater:** they need to eat soon

 **moltres:** yeah we'll bring them back in soon

 **the space:** okay tbf

 **the space:** johnny and i may or may not have helped ourselves to some garlic bread

 **space invader:** we only took one each tho

 **space invader:** and btw i loved what you did with the paprika powder doyoung

 **vampire hunter d:** aw thanks i knew adding it would give it a kick

 **moltres:** has my packaged arrived yet

 **fairycore:** not that i know of

 **fairycore:** what did you order?

 **moltres:** uhh i got four custom large paper fans to hang in our room

 **moltres:** some new clothes and a bag

 **moltres:** and i got this thing kunhang wanted

 **medusa:** i have been summoned

 **zephyr:** dude have you been reading chat this entire time

 **medusa:** maybe

 **medusa:** i'm doing a puzzle with taeil and jungwoo rn

 **zephyr:** how many pcs

 **medusa:** 1500

 **zephyr:** ooo i'll come help

 **space invader:** why are we all over the place today

 **space invader:** today's kinda weird

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** we still dont know who took the rest of doyoung's bread bruh

* * *

jeno barely dodges an arrow that flies past his head. he blames the piece of garlic bread he's holding between his teeth.

it's common for him to train donghyuck in target practice; he's fast enough to avoid all the arrows that the other boy unloads at him. except apparently donghyuck also gets distracted, because the next arrow flies off course and straight towards the statue of janus. they both panic, one because they don't want to destroy a statue (one of a god, nonetheless) and two, they don't want any beef with any god (yuta fighting with zeus is plenty enough).

he dives to catch the arrow, grabbing it before it chips off one of janus' noses. he successfully catches it, yet his arm hits the statue and he winces. he hears donghyuck shout and when he turns around, he's damn near ready about to run and catch the statue. 

something else happens. 

the statue begins to slowly rotate. when jeno brushes his knees and walks closer, he hears a loud rumbling noise, the sound of stone grinding against stone the only thing echoing in the greek garden. donghyuck makes eye contact with him and he turns his head, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to figure out where the sound is coming from.

he doesn't have to look long. donghyuck gasps and yanks his shoulder.

"what the fuck, jeno, turn around, the pavilion floor," he hisses. jeno turns and from here, he can see that the floor of the pavilion that stands in the middle of the garden is gone.

they run over and both of their jaws drop.

the floor has completely disappeared, and in its wake there lays a spiral staircase descending down. at the bottom, there seems to be some type of sun dial and two altars. on the walls, there are two doors, the designs carved in. 

jeno feels uneasy. how long has this been here?

"i don't remember the house blueprint having this," he tells donghyuck. donghyuck has confusion written all over his face, and it's evident in his tone when he begins to speak. 

"...i'm going to go get the others. i'll be right back." 

he drops his bow and arrows and runs towards the house. jeno, on the other hand, is curious. he wants to take a closer look, and although he should probably wait for the others, he lets his curiosity get the best of him and carefully begins his walk down the stairs.

when he reaches the bottom, he stares at the first door. it looms over him, tall and imposing. it looks intimidating and cold. the relief carvings around the door are foreign, and he can't tell if it's there for decoration, or if it's telling him something. he sticks a hand out and presses his palm against the door. 

that's when his heart drops.

a hand trails a finger down his face gently, caresses his cheek, too, but it's icy cold to the touch and jeno freezes, unable to move.

then, _pain._

_there's something in his head, in his chest,_ and it feels like pins and needles ripping him open, shredding his insides and tearing his body to pieces. there are voices in his head, swirling around him as they distort and start sounding like white noise, loud static to his ears. jeno begins screaming out in torment, collapsing to the ground as his body starts violently twitching.

the hand still rests on his cheek, but it's no comforting gesture when it's trying to kill him.

he's sobbing and screaming incomprehensibly, clawing at his chest to rip whatever's in him out, and at one point the only thought that runs through his head is that he's going to _fucking die_ down here.

jeno can feel blood dripping down his face as his body refuses to cooperate. his eyes roll into the back of his head and his body is still convulsing on the ground. he's lost all function and when voices start shouting tenfold in his head, he thrashes around, blood trickling out of his ears, blood trickling out of the scratches on his chest. he's drowning in the very thing that keeps him going.

the hand suddenly leaves his face. he can faintly hear someone above screaming, and before it goes black, there's a figure with a sinister smile on their face imprinted on the back of his heavy eyelids.

jeno's out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol surprise the main story arc starts early! there's a few keys things to note this chapter but hints officially begin next chapter...i wish you all the best of luck :-)
> 
> remember to wear masks when you go outside, keep fighting for change. 
> 
> [here's a carrd to explain events happening around the world rn !!](https://getinformed.carrd.co)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


	6. without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love you like a moth attracted to the light in the dark, i love you like life and death exchanging, i love you so much that i'm blind to the road ahead of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, wow, an update! it's been a month. i apologize. i've been unmotivated to write, things are happening, life is stressful, things are happening (2), and i haven't been on twitter much. hope you are all doing well. :D

night falls, yet jaemin, for the first time in what seems to be an eternity, doesn’t feel in his element. the entire day had been a chaotic blur and the migraine he still has is astronomical but it pales in comparison to what’s in front of him. 

vampires are dead—no heartbeat present, no need to breathe, their skin usually ghostly pale and glacial to the touch—but jeno lays in bed like he’s _dead,_ and jaemin wonders if the whole “vampires sleep in coffins” shebang is too tasteless. it most definitely is, jaemin’s inner demons concur. that’s out of character for someone like him, but jaemin has learnt morals overtime. 

it’s only the two of them in the room. everyone else had left, either to go examine the pavilion’s secrets or shove their faces in every blueprint and floor plan in the library, anything about the history of the house that could be useful.

jaemin’s been holding jeno’s hand for damn near the entire time, even when kun and chenle dressed jeno’s wounds with donghyuck's strongest salves and wrapped gauze all over his torso and his eyes, even when taeil rushed in and placed blessed runes around the bed. 

it’s nighttime, but jaemin feels uncomfortable because the light of his life is comatose, attacked by something or someone who has dimmed and sapped his energy fully.

he knows everyone can feel the sudden shift in the air. jaemin perceives the tension a little too well; the energy has soured and jaemin can almost see the dark fog and energy crackling around the pavilion.

he knows that energy too well, and it scares him.

jaemin hears footsteps down the hallway. they become louder until they stop right at the door.

he turns around and isn’t surprised. yangyang raises an eyebrow at him, giving him a full head to toe look over before sighing. jaemin wonders if he looks like shit.

“you look terrible,” yangyang says quietly, and walks closer to where jeno is. he sits on the other chair that’s there. 

“if it helps, i can still feel jeno’s soul, so he isn’t like, _dead_ dead. but there’s something different that i’ve never felt before. i can’t bring him back because he still has control over his soul, which is normal, but there’s like, a barrier over it. and it’s strange. it’s almost as if something’s holding onto him.”

“but he’ll wake up, right?”

yangyang smiles. “you know how jeno is. he won’t give up living. well, as alive as the undead can get."

jaemin cracks a smile, the first one all day, and rubs this thumb over jeno’s hand. “what were you coming here for?”

“i was going to ask you if you wanted to take a walk into the forest. i know there’s a lot going through your head right now, and i just thought you’d want to clear your head for a bit. we can walk and talk, like we always do.”

he considers it.

his gut instinct is telling him to sleep, that he’s meant to stay here and fall asleep, but jaemin also needs to take a breather. 

_what does he do?_

hesitantly, he lets go of jeno’s hand and stands up, but not before kissing his forehead. 

“i’ll be back when the sun rises, my love.”

he straightens up and looks at yangyang.

“alright. maybe we can find something useful, too.”

* * *

** taeil and friends **

**renra:** the floor plans never mentioned that there's an area on the grounds that lead down

 **boss man:** i think that's because this was supposed to hidden for a reason. the energy down there is very potent.

 **wicked warlock:** it's dark energy but 100x stronger and worse

 **wicked warlock:** even jaemin doesn't radiate that strong of an aura, which is shocking because jaemin is a demon of death

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** does him being a direct child of death make him stronger

 **boss man:** your aunt only has a kid like, every other millennia. yes, jaemin's strong. he's a mix of chaos and peace, which explains why he's sometimes on two opposite extremes.

 **boss man:** but a lot of you have dark energy. yangyang, you, and johnny are stronger than the others though

 **fairycore:** which makes sense

 **puppy:** why johnny? i thought clairvoyants are good tho

 **wicked warlock:** because his aunt is literally death

 **puppy:** i forgot abt that........

 **spirited away:** wait. so let's think about this

 **spirited away:** how did the pavilion open like that in the first place

 **helios:** jeno jumped to catch my arrow and slammed into the statue

 **nessie 2.0:** which statue opened it?

 **helios:** it was the janus statue

 **vixen:** when we went down, that's when jeno was unconscious and when xiaojun had to transport his body to the infirmary 

**space invader:** there's 2 doors down there

 **space invader:** there's also a sun dial and two altars

 **space invader:** the relief carvings on the altars are definitely a code or they spell something out

 **vampire hunter d:** i'll go out tomorrow morning and take a picture of everything

 **tennie:** i'll come with you, i don't think it's safe to go down there alone

 **fairycore:** i think writing the symbols on enchanted paper would be smart too

 **moltres:** i found a book about the house

 **moltres:** some of the text is in a language i've never seen before, though

 **moltres:** it doesnt say much except for who the house was built for and how it was a gift from the nephalem and death to the high elves

 **moltres:** but we know that already ://

**literal angel: @souleater**

**literal angel:** maybe yangyang can decode it

 **literal angel:** he knows foreign text, human or supernatural

 **tennie:** here, let me see it

 **the space:** i think there was text above the doors too

 **medusa:** you don't think the statues in the walls are important do you?

 **boss man:** there were statues down there????

 **medusa:** there are figures carved in the walls

 **renra:** how about we all go closely examine the pavilion tomorrow

 **helios:** i'll stay back and watch over jeno just in case

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** we can't risk anything happening to you either, especially since you two were the first ones to discover it

 **vampire hunter d:** actually, i'll stay back too. but only for tomorrow. jeno......that's my baby brother, you know? i can't let anything happen.

 **vixen:** :((

 **zephyr:** where is yangyang and jaemin i can't find them

 **zephyr: @souleater @demonspawn** hey how much do you know about demonic text and possession

 **soul eater:** we're taking a walk to clear jaemin's head

 **soul eater:** also that's mainly up jaemin's alley

 **soul eater:** i can translate some, but that's all jaemin

 **soul eater:** why?

 **zephyr:** i'm thinking that with all the negative energy down there and the fact that jeno had self inflicted cuts, that he may have been possessed by something similar

 **soul eater:** fuck

 **soul eater:** that explains that weird barrier with jeno's soul

 **"the reaper's kinda hot':** so you've felt that too.....

 **nessie 2.0:** i'll start looking for the books about possession and who can have those abilities then

 **moltres:** let's split up

 **vixen:** we might have to visit the library in town

 **medusa:** that's no issue

 **space invader:** then we better get busy tomorrow

 **boss man:** let's try to get some sleep tonight. please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, happy early birthday to my lovely beta, erica. thank you for always being there for me, thank you for being my friend throughout high school (and the years to come), and thank you for literally everything. love you vvv much <3
> 
> second, i'm trying to find a good thread on what's going on in mexico and lebanon for when i find those i'll link those next chapter (but i'd highly suggest you read up on those on your own time)
> 
> third, hint account tiem! yeah good luck with that lmao you're in for a ride (remember that the discord server gets more hints)
> 
> last, happy late birthday to mark! august is here, so hopefully i update in time for either xiaojun or jaemin's bday.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


	7. dreams come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't expect the unexpected, but fear the expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i updated

the dream plane is one of the many wonders of living in such a world. you have no control here; you could be at a pool party, or possibly in the middle of the rainforest. the only ones who can control certain aspects of space here are, of course, the nephalem and death.

doyoung finds himself in a diner, with all the funk and bright lights. he scans his surroundings and finds other supernatural folk like the succubus sitting at the counter, the dragon leaning against the jukebox, and others who are eating. 

and that’s what makes the dream plane so unique. you can meet and interact with other people in this realm, but everyone who exists in the dream plane are currently asleep in the overworld.

he looks down at the table he’s seated at and stares at his menu. he could order something to eat (doyoung doesn’t know how physics work in the dream realm, and he’s pretty sure no one really does) or he could do what he does every time, which is explore and talk to new people, telling them that maybe they’ll meet on earth one day. 

suddenly, somebody slides into the seat in front of him and he startles. doyoung looks up and pales.

“have you ordered anything yet?” the person says, resting their folded hands on the table and peering at the menu. “i apologize for running a little late, i had an important meeting that went on longer than intended. i do hope you are not surprised at my sudden arrival, doyoung.”

doyoung shakes his head frantically.

“no, not at all! it’s all good, i wasn’t expecting to have your company but, urm, it must be very important if you’re here. also, i didn’t order anything yet...um, i don’t know what to get?” he stammers, hoping that his voice isn’t as shaky as his vision seems. 

they laugh and call over the waitress. “i’ll get the combo meal. is that okay with you?”

“anything is okay,” he says, flashing them a reassuring smile to hide his nervousness. 

“doyoung, you mustn't be so anxious in my presence,” they observe, “this is certainly not our first encounter, nor will it be our last anytime soon. you live with and watch over my son, you do not have to fear me.”

he lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“i’ll try to relax,” he replies, wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts (fuck, why is he wearing the _worst_ outfit for this situation?) and sits up straighter.

the waitress, a nature fairy with her name tag reading rowan, stops by their table and takes one glance before bowing in respect.

“welcome to the lotus diner, my lady.”

death nods slightly and smiles. “you do not need to be so formal, love, we are on the dream plane,” she says.

the nature fairy rises back up and whips out a pen. “thank you for being kind, my lady. what can i get you guys tonight?”

“we’ll have a combo platter.”

she writes it down and bows once more before quickly walking away and disappearing into the kitchen. doyoung doesn’t miss the sly wink and the blown kiss rowan gives to the succubus sitting at the counter.

death turns back to look at him, and doyoung has to suppress the shiver that threatens to ripple through his body. 

“you must be curious as to why i’m here,” she starts, gesturing between them, “and why i chose to talk to you.”

“it would be a lie to say i’m not scared,” doyoung says. “you usually have jaemin deliver your messages, so you can’t blame me for being a little tense.”

“it’s dangerous for me to leave the underworld unattended. i would’ve delivered my message through jaemin, but i do not feel his presence in this realm. he has ignored the natural lull of the night, thus, i cannot contact him, as he’s also not near any portal i can go to.”

“he went walking with yangyang to clear his head,” doyoung explains, and death clicks her tongue. 

“i had hoped he’d fall asleep tonight. i even tried to persuade the moon to make him, but my children are all stubborn; ruthless even, to get what they want. rebellion runs deep within,” she muses, tapping her fingers on the table, “and it has blinded them. jaemin embodies a thing that has gone against fate, and even with intervention, jaemin doesn’t listen. it’ll be this very same which mangles him, but with what, i’m not certain of.”

it sounds like a puzzle doyoung has yet to figure out, but he nods along anyways. 

“i’m here to talk about jeno,” she speaks quietly.

doyoung’s heart plummets to the floor.

“he’s not, uh, you know?” he vaguely answers, and she shakes her head.

“no, your brother is not dead,” she affirms and doyoung slumps forward in relief, “but as i think many of you have suspected, he is in some sort of coma. you must know the strange barrier on him. it’s a seal—a dark magic one specifically—that absorbs energy yet holds the body hostage. i can break the seal within a spirita’s next bloom. unexpectedly, whoever or whatever cast the seal is very powerful, which is why it'll take me a few days. i haven't seen one this powerful before.”

spirita flowers bloom every full moon. doyoung remembers jisung getting antsy about the moon and silently counts his blessings.

“that’s three days from now.”

death regards him with a glint in her eye. “yes, in three days' time. tell jaemin that i demand his presence in the underworld tomorrow. i have words for him. until next time, doyoung. enjoy your meal.”

she vanishes just like that, and doyoung realizes that she had only ordered one combo platter. 

huh.

* * *

**taeil and friends**

**boss man:** good morning to you all

 **boss man:** i hope we all got some rest

 **vampire hunter d:** um

 **vampire hunter d:** i had a good talk with jaemin's mom last night :-))))

 **space invader:** she visited you last night????

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** woah how come

 **vampire hunter d:** she's told me some things

 **zephyr:** okay but what things

 **vampire hunter d:** he's waking up in three days

 **helios:** IS HE

 **vixen:** by the heavens is that true???

 **moltres:** thts very good news

 **vampire hunter d:** she's able to break the barrier on him

 **vampire hunter d:** she said it's a

 **vampire hunter d:** hold up i'm trying to remember

 **boss man:** take all the time you need

 **wicked warlock:** i'll have to bake her some cookies and have jaemin bring them to her

 **wicked warlock:** we cannot thank her enough

 **vampire hunter d:** a dark magic seal?

 **fairycore:**..........

 **fairycore:** nothing good comes from a dark magic seal

 **spirited away:** chenle's right

 **spirited away:** every type of magic has their own set of seals, so to speak

 **spirited away:** dark magic seals usually involve taking and cursing

 **wicked warlock:** and on top of that, dark magic seals are usually illegal

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** also not many people know how to cast them correctly or at all

 **medusa:** wait

 **medusa:** so what you're saying is that whatever or whoever attacked jeno

 **tennie:** we might be dealing with something bigger than what we're expecting

 **renra:** and we're also going in blind

 **renra:** which isnt very smart to do

 **puppy:** but where do we start

 **puppy:** we dont even know what we're dealing with

 **nessie 2.0:** i think our best bet is to keep looking around in books for now

 **nessie 2.0:** and study the pavilion

 **nessie 2.0:** we still need to check the library in town

 **boss man:** whatever happens

 **boss man:** no one says anything okay?? i don't want to bring other people into this

 **the space:** didnt we say yesterday that the house was a gift from the nephalem and death

 **boss man:** a gift millennia ago

 **boss man:** a few millennia ago, from what i know

 **boss man:** my great great great great great grandparents were alive then

 **the space:** jeez

 **puppy:** do you think we can ask her about the pavilion?

 **space invader:** hm, i can go see her today

 **moltres:** why don't we just ask jaemin

 **literal angel:** jaemin hasn't returned from last night

 **vampire hunter d:** FUCK i just remembered

 **vampire hunter d:** she told me she needed to talk to him today

 **wicked warlock:** then i gotta start on those cookies

 **vixen:** oooo i wanna bake cookies too

 **renra: @souleater @demonspawn** are yall ALIVE

 **soul eater:** hello

 **demon spawn:** huh

 **vampire hunter d:** jaemin

 **demon spawn:** doyoung

 **vampire hunter d:** your mom visited me last night and said she "demands your presence" in the underworld today

 **vampire hunter d:** she also said you resisted sleeping last night

 **demon spawn:** shit

 **moltres:** jaemin is such a mama's boy

 **demon spawn:** excuse me

 **moltres:** ur excused

 **nessie 2.0:** we also need you to ask her everything she knows about the house

 **zephyr:** wait we're baking cookies for you and her so dont leave yet

 **soul eater:** we're on our way back

 **helios:** jeno will be awake in 3 days

 **demon spawn:**...so he's not dead?

 **vampire hunter d:** nope

 **soul eater:** jaemin just started crying and said "that's my baby"

 **tennie:** cute

 **vampire hunter d:** but she mentioned that he has a seal on his body

 **vampire hunter d:** which is why it's taking longer than usual

 **soul eater:** so what we're dealing with isn't a joke then

 **literal angel:** the moment that pavilion opened, i don't think anything's been a joke

 **literal angel:** i think that whatever is down there is beyond us

 **literal angel:** and whatever it is, it wants out of those doors

 **literal angel:** and i think it'll do anything to get out

 **medusa:** by all means

 **medusa:** anything

 **medusa:** even if it involves hurting us.

 **boss man:** then we better get started on collecting all the information we need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i took my permit test and i can confirm going to the dmv SUCKKKSSS worst experience of my life ,, on a brighter note i went vroom vroom and almost drove us (read: my dad and i) into a ditch which was fun
> 
> i hope you're all doing well; whether you're starting school, if you've eaten at least two meals today, that you're happy, maybe you got a new job. maybe you had a fight with someone or lost somebody. lost a job. i just hope that you can get yourself through these hard times. your problems are valid and it's hard to piece yourself together, but just know you got this. hell, if you think no one believes in you, just know i do. keep going for your dreams. you're gonna be okay.
> 
> anyways i have to like chapter 20? planned which is CRAZY because i update like once a month lmao whoops but i have many ideas to share, but no motivation to write
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


	8. work it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta's brain hurts. god, instead of giving him answers, it gave him three riddles to solve. does he look like a brainiac to you? maybe on a good day, but when it comes to magic, these could be anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what

how yuta finds himself going through multiple aisles of books, shelves upon shelves, one dusty, smelly book after the other, he doesn’t remember actually signing up for this. however, they have a weird situation on their hands, and yuta keeps that in mind as he ends up in the section of dark magic and historical texts, and even myths and architectural aspects of it all. he picks out a random book and flips through it.

funny (or not funny) enough, it’s about the history of dark magic and rogue users of it. the book mentions a few tales and historical texts, but one catches his eye in particular. it talks about a ritual, and the only way to properly do the ritual is if the holder has all three items, which are guarded by mysterious riddles. it goes on about how chaos had run rampant and the last resort was to banish it.

yuta furrows his eyebrow at it. it’s way too specific of a tale, and awfully, he thinks about the two altars at the bottom of the pavilion. he thinks about it, maybe wondering if what he’s thinking about is a stretch and a half, but it makes sense. it’s the best lead he’s got, and he’s been looking through books for at least two hours now. he’s pretty sure the librarian is suspicious, especially after he’s refused her help like, ten times already. 

he digs out his phone and calls renjun. “hey jun,” yuta says, sticking a sticky note to the page and looking at the cover of the book. there’s no title, nor is there an author. “i found something that might give us some answers. it’s supposedly a tale, but the odds are irking me. i’m coming back with a book.”

“i’ll be in the study. i’ll tell the others,” renjun replies. there’s shuffling in the back. “how confident are you about this?”

“my gut’s telling me,” he says. “alright, i’ll see you later. let me check out this book.”

yuta hangs up and walks to the desk. the librarian seems surprised to see him, and scans the barcode on the last page. “you find what you’re looking for?” she asks, swiping his card and handing him the book and card back. he nods.

“i think so,” he sighs. this shit is _really_ starting to get at him.

he bids her farewell and heads out, back into the mountains.

* * *

**taeil and friends**

**renra:** yuta just called me and said he found a thing

 **wicked warlock:** gee, he found a thing. what thing??

 **renra:** he said he found a book that might take us in the right direction

 **tennie:** off topic but taeyong texts me at the most random fucking times i swear

 **tennie:** hes like

 **tennie:** i will text ten at [spins wheel] 5pm today and say [throws dart] hey i miss u baby :((

 **puppy:** he checks his horoscope frm an app and decides if today is the day to text u 

**vampire hunter d:** the wheel is paper hung up on the wall with the spinner being a key

 **vixen:** hey >:-(( that's not true

 **boss man:** did he only find one book

 **renra:** idk don't look at me i'm just relaying the info he gave me

 **soul eater:** he should be back in like. a few mins

 **boss man:** i am so tired i think i will pass away now

 **boss man:** someone wake me up when yuta gets back 

**space invader:** ayo it's cold as fuck outside 

**fairycore:** haha air go brrrrr

 **space invader:** jae....JAE,,,, did u kno that you can tell when it's cold outside when you feel cold??

 **the space:** wow johnny...i never knew.....who would've thought....

 **nessie 2.0:** bruh

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** guyssss i aa so sleepyyy

 **demon spawn:** u yeed ur last haw tonight...go sleep

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** u yeed ur lastBitch stfu i am going to off myself

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** talkin bout yeeing bitch shut the hell up.......

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** im sobiinbngg

 **demon spawn:** HELPSPS?!?!&*@^

 **medusa:** you know what. i felt that

 **helios:** um HELLOOOO we have things to do why is everyone SLEEPY

 **nessie 2.0:** idk man that's ur bf not mine

 **helios:** HHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **puppy:** i smell yuta at the door

 **literal angel:** i read that out of context and got weirded out before i remembered

 **puppy:** bye jungwoo

 **literal angel:** haha bye nerd

 **puppy:** HEY

 **vampire hunter d:** someone has to go wake taeil up

 **wicked warlock:** yeah i just pushed him off the bed he's going

 **helios:** that's so mean lmaooo

 **zephyr:** are you guys going to be in the study?

 **renra:** the study and library

 **spirited away:** we might be in the archive too

 **zephyr:** just call if you need any help

 **spirited away:** i need someone good at riddles

 **soul eater:** um what language is it in

 **spirited away:** standard

 **vixen:** just take hyuck with you

 **fairycore:** i would say jeno's good at riddles but. you know.

 **vampire hunter d:** yeah yeah i'll be in the study in a bit 

**vampire hunter d:** i'm baking snickerdoodles

 **literal angel:** YOURE BAKING SNICKERDOODLES.....

 **space invader:** i need me some of those cookies

 **demon spawn:** yummy

 **spirited away:** bring some

 **vampire hunter d:** ya

 **boss man:** you're a saint

 **moltres:** let's not get too ahead of ourselves

 **moltres:** or distracted

 **helios:** um

 **helios:** guys

 **soul eater:** huh

 **medusa:** yeah??

 **fairycore:** what happened

 **wicked warlock:** what he said ^

 **helios:** the riddle...this tale...i'm pretty sure this just got way more damn complicated

 **spirited away:** ah fuck

 **spirited away:** glad to know we're on the same page

 **the space:** what's the riddle?

 **renra:** more like the riddles

 **moltres:** "Beauty is deceitful, and behind the path of bloodied petals stands a building with wear, guarded by the high wanderer bound to an oath of the blade."

 **spirited away:** "In the hands of the victorious, a stone lies in hiding, a trunk protected by secrecy."

 **boss man:** "In the eye of the beholder, the royal one shines the seal, carrying the key to the doors of the chained."

 **demon spawn:** that first one is kinda scary

 **renra:** pretty much

 **helios:** we have more studying to do

 **vampire hunter d:** at least jeno will be awake tomorrow

 **vampire hunter d:** but let's not concern him with these for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back after like...*counts on hand* four months. ngl as soon as school started dasm was like. i lost all motivation to write it. and ngl, my interest in nct is wonky rn because of the shit i've been hearing. ANYWAYS! i hope to the heavens that i at least get to like, chapter 35 fuccccck...the plot for this story is so good and i'd hate to see it not completed...so pls bear with me because this process is gonna be hella slow....
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


	9. domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 样无法想像失去对方

jisung is one of the few people who get to see jeno wake up.

everyone wanted to, but doyoung had been adamant about only letting five people be around jeno, so not to overwhelm him once he woke up. kun's unwrapping the bandages from jeno's chest and, very carefully, begins to remove the runes floating around the bed. doyoung, in an attempt to distract and possibly calm himself down, counts rows and rows of jars with pretty gems in them. renjun's sitting on the futon with donghyuck, and they're whispering to each other about something. jisung's fidgeting with his fingers, not really knowing what to do.

it’s silent.

no one really knows how jeno will wake up. everyone's watching the spirita flowers tonight, though. intently. jisung peers out the windows to see the rest of the house in the gardens, crowding around the flowers. they bloom under the light of the moon, three times a month, their ghastly petals emitting a light blue glow. some eyes flicker up to the window in question, wondering if jeno awakens by then.

and suddenly jeno wheezes, alerting everyone in the room. jisung whips around and cautiously watches as jeno’s eyes flutter open, blank as they stare at the ceiling. a few moments pass before kun talks.

“you here, jeno?”

jeno’s voice is scratchy and low. “that was terrible.”

doyoung collapses at the end of the bed, out of relief, jisung can't tell. renjun gets up from where he's sitting and wraps his arms around doyoung’s shoulders. jisung walks up next to kun.

“you’re okay, jen,” he whispers, laying his index finger in jeno’s cold palm. jeno closes his hand around his fingers weakly. “you’re alive, we got you.”

jeno sighs, and it's like a weight's been lifted off his shoulders. donghyuck peeks out the window and flashes everyone a thumbs up, and jisung can hear the quiet cheers and murmurs from the gardens.

jeno's body slowly starts to remember how to move properly, and, with donghyuck and kun’s help, he rests up and against the bed’s headboard. he looks at their faces and smiles, and jisung can’t help but smile back.

but it falters slightly.

“where’s jaemin?” jeno asks, slowly, like he’s confused. 

“he’s in the forest with yangyang,” kun says, smoothing a hand over jeno’s forehead. “kid’s been stressed about you. we asked him to stay, but he didn’t want to.”

and jisung hears jeno’s silence loud enough. it must be bad enough that he can feel chenle through their bond, comforting, asking him if he’s okay. and as much as jisung is still learning, as much as he still doesn't know how to read people, he thinks he knows what this might be and it's a feeling that sits heavy in his chest. johnny's listening, chenle's wondering, and jisung....

jisung doesn't know how to explain that he's witnessing the beginning of an end, and in the worst way.

* * *

**taeil and friends**

**the space:** the spirita's bloomed

 **the space:** so i'm guessing jeno's awake now

 **fairycore:** he is

 **fairycore:** i just

 **fairycore:** jisung sent me like 10 different emotions and it kinda threw me off ngl

 **space invader: @souleater @demonspawn** where are you guys

 **spirited away:** they're in the caves right now

 **space invader:** :/

 **space invader:** someone go get them. 

**moltres:** i can do it

 **puppy:** wiat

 **puppy:** wait

 **moltres:** what happened jisung

 **puppy:** let me come with you

 **medusa:** glad he's up now

 **literal angel:** so...what do we do now

 **boss man:** let jeno recover for a bit

 **boss man:** and do not bring up the stuff we've been talking about

 **boss man:** he doesn't need to worry about that stuff right now

 **vixen:** i was thinking about going to the library tomorrow

 **tennie:** but yuta just went yesterday

 **vixen:** i know but the riddles

 **zephyr:** hm, do you think the riddles are like, centered around the town? or is it some foreign quest?

 **moltres:** i think it's here

 **helios:** i'll come to the library with you then

 **nessie 2.0:** two of the riddles are really vague tho

 **helios:** everything has a loophole

 **helios:** so it's not whether or not we'll solve it, it's about how long it'll take

 **fairycore:** hyuck's right

 **wicked warlock:** he's resting now

 **wicked warlock:** no one mess with him or make too much noise

 **medusa:** aye aye captain

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** we cant doubt whether its right or wrong

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** like

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** any lead you get i dont think it would hurt to try it 

**the space:** unless it's dangerous

 **zephyr:** if that's the case then :///

 **spirited away:** the first one would be our most dangerous one then

 **spirited away:** and that one's the most specific riddle

 **renra:** then we should deal with that one last

 **nessie 2.0:** okay let's think about the order of these then

 **helios:** the eye of the beholder one has to be the last one

 **helios:** if it's opening the doors

 **fairycore:** so you think the other two riddles are items for the altars?

 **helios:** yes

 **vixen:** what about the sun dial

 **tennie:** i forgot abt that ngl

 **tennie:** but maybe we'll get more hints??

 **space invader:** a riddle within a riddle....it's not too far fetched

 **zephyr:** okay can we just. take a break. like. rn

 **zephyr:** can we play wii sports or something

 **spirited away:** BINGOOOOO

 **boss man:** that's not a bad idea

 **soul eater:** omg are we playing wii sports

 **space invader:** jeno's awake.

 **soul eater:** ya jisung and sicheng got us we're on our way back

 **space invader:** don't bother him right now

 **soul eater:** wouldn't dream of it 

**wicked warlock:** jaemin

 **demon spawn:** yeah

 **wicked warlock:** i need you to stay and help me for the week

 **demon spawn:** sure i can do that

 **nessie 2.0:** and when i kick mark's ass in tennis then what

 **"the reaper's kinda hot":** okay i'll have you know that i'm decent at tennis

 **medusa:** a pair of tennis homies

 **moltres:** but do yall ever kiss the homies gn??

 **tennie:** does this make taeyong my homie

 **the space:** what if i blow my homie gn

 **literal angel:** CHILLLL

 **vixen:** JAEHYUN ACTUALLY LIKE. SHUT UPPP

 **space invader:** ayo chill...but i mean...

 **soul eater:** gc voting time: does jaehyun deserve rights

 **helios:** no

 **space invader:** yes

 **boss man:** no

 **tennie:** no

 **vampire hunter d:** definitely not

 **the space:** WOW

**nessie 2.0:** wait off topic question i never took trig in hs is it any good? i might need it for this thing in one of my classes

**renra:** ew trig….don’t remind me of precalc it was ASS

**tennie:** throw that ass in a unit circle for me babyyyyy

**“the reaper’s kinda hot”:** precalc is ass…? let me see that

**renra:** MARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


End file.
